


Supernatural AU

by Delphini_Lestrange



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Original Work, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphini_Lestrange/pseuds/Delphini_Lestrange
Summary: I don’t even know. Don’t hate on me please I wrote this in 6th grade.





	1. Story (I will fix this. I promise)

Rating: dark/ 13+  
Warnings: Abuse, Abusive foster parents, panic attacks, capture, implied/referenced rape, Implied/referenced Non-Con parent/child incest, Rape/Non-Con, Underage, abuse of a disabled/mentally ill individual, implied/referenced sexual abuse, use of gendered slurs, use of derogatory slurs, use of racial slurs, use of derogatory slurs for an lgbtq+ individual, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD, Kidnapping,  
Additional Tags: orphaned teenager(s), Emancipated Teenager(s), trans character(s), shapeshifting, supernatural beings, werewolf character(s), vampire character(s), established relationship,  
Language: English

 

Chapter 1: the forest  
I wake up, my headfur in its long vines hanging in my face and getting in my mouth and my entire body completely soaked from last night’s rain. Annoyed at my hunger and my human-shaped-ness, I bat at my headfurvines, trying to get them out of my mouth. My small paws still annoy me, just like the rest of my human body. Make no mistake, I am not one of those disgusting creatures. They abandoned me. I am a wolf, this is my family, and the forest is my home.

My nose twitches as I smell prey nearby and I run silently towards the injured deer. I notice a hole in its shoulder. Another reason to despise humans. They hunt for fun, while we hunt for food. I creep towards the creature, kneeling next to it to dig out the ball in its shoulder. I know it’s poisonous and could ruin our meat. I lap up the blood, and I howl. I hear mother run to me and suddenly she is next to me. She bites the deer’s neck, killing it, and then together we drag it back to the den. 

Suddenly, I have all the pups jumping on me but I push them all off, and we wrestle for the best meat. I notice one pup, snowdrop, getting constantly pushed away and push the other pups out of the way for her so she can get some meat. I am overcome by memories of when I was the runt and feel a sense of compassion for the small pup. 

The rest of the day passes rather uneventfully with me eventually exhausted, which is probably why I don’t notice the small group of humans surrounding me as I fall asleep. 

 

Chapter 2: the humans  
I wake up in an unfamiliar place, my entire body sore, and I have new bruises. The inside of my legs is covered in blood and it hurts to even move. On looking around I know it’s a human place. A familiar human place. I immediately panic, wondering where I am and how I got here. Looking down, I relax slightly upon realizing other than the new bruises and the blood, they haven’t changed me in any way, but I’m not alone. There are human voices coming from my side, and i listen. I hear only a bit, but they’re loud, as if the humans are fighting.

I’m back here, a pup again, maybe 6 human years old. “Papa no, please don’t hurt her again! I’ll let you play with me again, but she’s too small for this. You’ll kill her!” The voice belongs to the same girl, then aged 8, It sounds like she’s been crying again. The man comes into view and i try to pull myself against the far wall of the cage but I’m tied up and it hurts to move. There’s blood pooled between my hind legs and my nearly white hair has been stained dark with it. I try to bite at the bonds but he opens and climbs into my cage. What he did next I don’t know entirely, but the area between my legs burned forever afterwards. And he did it every night and forced the girl to watch, then made me watch as he did it to her. This happened for a long time until I had become broken and submissive. I lost count after 143 days but it must have been more than twice that long. I grabbed the small boy that looked like him and kept him in my cage, afraid the boy would grow up like him if I left him out there, but the boy was taken by a rival wolf pack after I escaped with him. I’ve seen him roaming the forest, he must be about 9 now.

“She’s the one we caught before, papa, she has the same marks, including the piercing in her ear and the heart on her neck. I was 9, I remember, Papa.”

“It’s wild. I need to kill it, Elizabeth. It killed your brother.”

“But Papa, she was scared before, she was trapped and he was a baby, he didn’t know not to reach into the cage, we could teach her-”

“It’ll never learn, those wolves are murderous.”

“But she’s not a wolf-”

“It thinks it is, that’s enough, it’s why it’s caged and restrained.”

“But she’s-”

“No. Stop being a child about this Elizabeth, you’re nearly sixteen.” Then the sound of a slap and the she-human cries out.

“Be sensible and shut up Elizabeth, it’s wild. I didn’t even hurt you, did I?”

“No, Papa.” She sounds quiet and I smell fear. My senses snap to attention and I look up. There’s a large human paw shaped mark on the Girl-Elizabeth-‘s face before she puts her small paw up to cover it.

I hear two humans, a male and a female, discussing what to do to me, and how to make me like them. Or rather, the she-human wants me to be like them, the male seems completely convinced I’m wild to the core. I need to escape, but they restrained me. I can’t move my front paws enough to see the man. I whine and howl, hoping my family can hear. Waiting for what feels like forever, I sit expectantly but no one comes. It does, however, attract the humans attention. 

“See, Betsey?” The man says, gesturing towards me. “It’s wild. All the way.” 

At this I surprise them both. “Let. Me. Go.” I say firmly from my spot on the padded cage floor, glaring daggers at them. I’ve been listening to humans for a long time and realized what some of their words mean. This is a term of annoyance at being held against one’s will. The girl turns to the man and crosses her arms. “See, Papa? She can be a human. She’s about my size, she can-” 

“No. it’s wild. We need to get rid of it. It can’t be running around the forest like some animal.” Her father snaps. At this the girl- she was right, she is about my size, she looks small and too thin for a 16 year old human, especially since the man is fat- looks down sadly and crosses her arms before running away and a moment later I hear a loud noise from a place out of my sight. 

The man turns and goes over to a large … cabinet and takes out something. I panic when I see what it is, pressing myself under the shelf in the corner of the cage. The girl suddenly comes running and fights with her father, wrestling it out of his paws and getting hit many times, then bashes it over his head and disappears just as suddenly. He falls and I relax slightly as the human loud thing that shoots those food ruiners and hurts noble creatures leaves my sight line, silently grateful to the she-human for saving me from being hurt. The man doesn’t get up and I relax all the way, knowing he must be unconscious. 

 

Chapter 3: a name  
After a time she returns covered in marks and takes an oddly shaped thing made of the same material as the cage from the man, then opens a hole in the cage and climbs in, talking cheerfully despite the sadness and fear and pain and blood I can smell on her and I see the blood dripping from marks all over her arms, and legs and she has her arms around her stomach as if in pain.

 

“What did he do to you?” She kneels between my hind legs and cleans the blood up. When she touches me it hurts, but I know she needs to do it. After, she looks up and smiles at me. “hi! I’m... Elizabeth, but… I guess… you can call me Eliza or Maybe Lizz once we get you talking more. Do you have a name?” I shake my head and she smiles wider. It looks fake, her eyes are scared. “Oh, I’ll find a name for you. How about... Lily? No, definitely not a Lily...how about Lainey?” I nod happily, repeating it. 

I point to my chest “Lainey. She-Wolf” I point to her, saying “Lizzie. Nice. Hurt?” 

She looks scared and shakes her head. “I’m not hurt, he doesn’t hurt me! Papa just doesn’t like me to have ‘pets’ but I behave as long as I have them. He doesn’t know that my ‘pets’ are my best friends. Do you want something to drink?” I nod and she leaves, limping, returning with a glass of water. 

Stepping over her father, she sets the water on the floor and unlocks the restraints on my arms. I roll my wrists, finally free again, but I don’t try to escape anymore. I actually sort of trust Liz now, she saved me from her father. And I have no idea how to get back to the forest from here. And Lizz has water. And she’s the only real friend I have. 

I back into the corner again as her father begins to wake up, but she just punches him in his neck where he already has a bruise and he collapses again. Picking up the water again, she steps back into the cage and pulls the door closed, settling next to me. 

By the end of the day I can talk like Lizz a bit and I laugh when she jokes that she finally knows what having a friend is like. I shift so my headfurvines wrap me, trying to get rid of the feeling that ‘ice’ is covering me. Liz notices and asks me “what’s wrong?” Shivering, I lean closer to her and she hugs me, warming me up. She pulls away and runs to her room, returning with a thing she calls a ‘sweatshirt’. I pull it on and she smiles. “You look amazing!”

I think back to who I was 2 days ago, the she-wolf that hated humans. I still don’t trust humans, but if there are more humans out there like Liz, then maybe they aren’t as bad as I thought. I may stay here for a while longer, see what Lizzie’s life is like. “Hey, can I try something?” She asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Sure!” I nod. She leans forward and presses her lips to mine. It’s surprising, but it feels good. I pull back. “What was that?” 

“A kiss. Did you not like it?” She looks worried

“No, no, I loved it, I was just surprised.” I assure her. I hug her tightly. “Stay with me tonight?” I ask.

“How about you come stay in my bed and cuddle with me?” She asks

“Bed?” I ask, the new word confusing me.

“Um... something you sleep on. It’s more comfortable than the ground.”

“Then yes. Comfort is the good.” I smiled 

“Oh, I should tell you, this isn’t the first time I’ve had father bring me a ‘pet’, so we have several animals in my bedroom.”

“You have a room for only the sleep bed?” I asked, confused.

“No, it’s just called that because it’s where the bed is. There’s other stuff too. Like my desk.” Lizz said.

“Oh.” I’m confused. Apparently it makes sense to the humans though.

 

Chapter 4: family reunion  
Lizz leads me to her ‘bed room’ and I realize ‘a few pets’ was an extreme understatement. There must be seven animals just laying on the floor, with at least four more sitting on the ‘bed’, and 3 snakes, several lizards, and a few fish in various tanks around the room. It looks like she has two wolf cubs, one of which has a white wrapping and a stick on his back leg, and the other an obviously strong but small female curled up next to our brother. The cubs disappeared several weeks ago. 

“Silver! Snowflake!” I yip excitedly. I missed them and searched half the forest on my own. Silver tries to run to me, but with his leg wrapped, he only succeeds in falling on his snout. Snowflake runs over to me and sniffs me. you smell like the human girl. She looks at me confused. “She’s kind. Only the man is cruel.” I explain. Liz looks at me, astonished -a word she taught me- that I can speak to a wolf. “What? She’s my sister, did you forget I was raised by wolves?” I ask Lizz. “Actually, yes I did for a while, you seemed so human. Looks like you got the best of both worlds, Lainey.” She says. “Would you like to go to a school?That’s a place humans go to learn.” “I’ll go eventually, I just decided to stay a few hours ago.” I look at her. “Snow, this is Lizz. She’s a good human. She helped me.” I smile, showing my sharp teeth. 

 

Liz blinks at my smile before shifting her features back into indifference. She smiles sadly as if remembering I’ll never be completely human and then holds her paw -er, hand- out to Snowflake and Silver. ‘The she human smells like you too.’ Silver whines in pain as i pick him up before calming down as I shift my hold on him so he can lay in my arms comfortably. Snowflake yips at Lizz before touching her nose to Lizz’s hand. “Go ahead, Lizz.” I say, and as Lizz starts running her hand over Snow’s fur, I see Snow’s muscles relax. I don’t blame her for being distrustful, but I’m glad she’s getting along with Lizz. 

 

Chapter 5: Eli?  
“Lainey, can I talk to you about something?” 

“Sure Lizz, what is it?” I notice she flinches slightly as I say her name. 

“I… I don’t like my name.” She says. 

I was not expecting that. 

“Should i call you something else, then?” I ask. 

“Would you?” She looks hopeful. 

“Sure. What do you want me to call you?” I look at her.

“I don’t know, just… not Lizz. Still a shorter version of my name, Elizabeth, but maybe something less... girly? i dunno, it’s stupid. Forget I said anything.”

“I won’t forget it. If you aren’t happy, let me help. Maybe Eli?” I suggest.

“I like that.” Eli says.

“Good. I like you Eli, you’re different than the other humans that come to the forest.”

“I like you too, Lainey. You’re different than the people at my school. They would laugh at me if I told them this. I… Lainey, I-iwannabeaboy!” Eli says.

“What?”

“I… I want… I want to be a boy. I am a boy.” Eli tells me. 

I was not expecting that either. is this a big deal to humans? I just shifted my form and everyone was fine with it.

“So you’re a boy named Eli? Is this a big deal to humans? In the wild, gender does not matter. Your pack role is determined by strength and ability,nobody cares about gender.” I tell Eli.

“Yes. A boy named Eli. Elijah, not Eliza.”

“Can I hug you, Eli?” I ask.

He smiles at me. “Sure.”

I hug him. “You’re an amazing boy, Elijah.” I whisper in his ear. 

I hear a sniffle before Eli starts crying. “What did I do to deserve you, Lai-Lai?”

“Your dad tried to shoot me and you saved me, I think the real question is what did I do to deserve you, Eli.”

“I love you, Lainey.”

“I love you too, Eli.” I hug him tighter. 

One of the animals, a large wolflike dog suddenly nudges his arm and he pulls away from the hug. “Right. Excuse me for a sec, Lainey.” He crawls off the bed and takes some medicine and sits at his desk for a few minutes.

“What’s going on, is he okay?” I ask the husky. 

Master Eli has epilepsy. The young husky tells me. 

“Oh. Is he okay?” 

Yes, once he takes his medicine he’s fine.

 

Chapter 6: the haircut, the escape, and another haircut  
The husky, who introduced herself as Sky, was right, Eli stands up and sits  
next to me again,before changing his mind and grabbing the… I believe he called them scissors… off of his desk. He takes a handful of his headfur -hair, he called it hair- , puts it in a ponytail and braids it, and cuts it off with the scissors, before smiling slightly. “A bit better. Not as short as I want, but better. It’s a bit uneven, but that can be fixed.” He coils the braid and puts it in his pocket before repeating it 4 more times with the rest of his hair. 

He taps Sky’s head and she stands up. He places a harness and vest on her  
and wraps something around his waist before clipping the other end to her harness.  
“are you coming with?” He asks, as they both look at me. I nod and he looks at me for a moment longer before going over to the … dresser? I think, and pulling out  
pants for himself and shorts for me, and 2 shirts. He hands me the shorts and one shirt, gesturing for me to change. He shoves more clothes and his glasses into a bag before he turns around and I figure out the clothes quickly, stepping into the shorts and pulling on the shirt although my arms and head do get stuck in the holes. “Help?” He turns back to me and helps me, dressed only in his underwear and the leash around his waist before he changes as well and pulls on a sweatshirt, then reclips the leash onto Sky’s harness and takes my hand. 

I startle for a moment as we go back towards his father, but he just pulls a  
dark thing from his dad’s pocket and turns back to me. “Go get Snow and Silver. I might need to leave some pets behind, but I’ll take as many as we can. We aren’t coming back.” We return to his room and he puts collars and leashes on all the uncaged animals and vests on several of them with the other vests and a blanket and 2 pillows in my backpack. I pick up Silver and place him gently into a padded carrier. I place 2 lizards on my shoulders and a snake around my neck with another wrapping itself around my arm. I place the fish tank in backpack and put it on. Eli gathers all the leashes and ties them together with another leash, taking the end of that one and clipping it to his backpack strap. He gathers some dark makeup into his backpack and nail paint. He takes the rest of the lizards and sets one on his head and the other clings to his sweatshirt as he drapes the last snake around his neck. 

He runs into his dad’s room and grabs a suitcase. We go back into his room  
and shove the rest of his small amount of clothes, his computer and iPad and tablet and phone and his binders and packers into his suitcase. We go back downstairs and he picks up a small box off the table and puts it in his pocket and we leave. 

We walk to a small building and Eli ties the leash to a pole outside, only  
bringing Sky and the reptiles, then he goes in. I follow him, still carrying Silver and the fish tank and reptiles. He sits and we wait until someone calls “Elizabeth Rockwell” he flinches and stands up, going to that person. He sits down in the other chair and shows the woman a picture on his phone and she looks sceptical. “Are you sure?” I hear her ask him. “Yes.” He says firmly. “Could you move the lizard please?” She asks with an amused tone. He takes the lizard off his head and into his lap. She clips some of his hair up and cuts the rest short with an electric razor. After that she takes down the top and cuts it short too, but slightly longer than the rest. She takes off the apron and lets him get up and he gives her money before he comes back to me. The snake is flailing around and he pets it’s head gently to calm it down. He takes the braids out of his pocket and hands them to the lady. She puts them in a basket. We leave, he unclips the grouped leash from where it’s tied up, and we walk quickly away from the store. 

 

Chapter 7: shopping  
We go into another store and he brings Sky and a golden retriever named  
Ashe, for his autism especially to manage sensory overload and autism related claustrophobia especially in crowds inside. I see him tense immediately at the volume and I place a hand on his arm to ground him. “Heel.” He says and the dogs both move back to walk next to him without touching him. “Want your headphones?” I ask and he nods. I pull the sound canceling headphones out of the backpack and hand them to him and he puts them on. We walk to a section where they sell backpacks. We pick out 2 large backpacks and a rolling suitcase. We gather food and clothes that will fit us into the cart as I wear both backpacks and pull the suitcase. We buy everything and leave quickly. I quickly shove the clothes into the backpacks and the food into the suitcase. I clip the top of the backpacks together and wear them both. I pick up Silver and the fish and take the suitcase handle in my other hand. We walk to a nearby alley full of dumpsters we can hide between and an empty one tipped over we can hide inside or use to get shelter from cold and rain and set our things down against a wall. Eli slides down against the wall, looking about to freak out and I lay next to him. I lay his head on my lap and rub his back with one paw and run the other over his short hair. “Breathe slowly, okay? Just breathe, Eli. I’m here.” Eventually he falls asleep on me and I try to move my paws away but he starts to whine and grabs them back. “Okay then.” I keep petting him gently.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~*3 days later*~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—

I suddenly smell something getting closer, and I hear the sound of footsteps running. A slightly girly figure rounds the corner, waist length braided hair like a bunch of small ropes flying behind her, her tight pants and “You. Who are you?” I ask her. She looks at me, trying to breathe heavily and failing as if her chest is constricted. Her eyes close and she faints.

Eli lifts her shirt. Her back is covered in deeper cuts than mine, which says a lot as I lived in the forest and got stuck in trees and they cut me deep. 

The cuts are fresh and bleeding badly, but there are scars of varying ages under them. I think there are bruises but I can’t see color so I don’t know. Her stomach is a different shade of gray than the rest of her skin though and there are several different shades of gray, some as dark as black, on her stomach. There are diagonal lines with words carved over them. “Oh god. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He says, although the girl probably can’t hear him, petting her long hair gently. 

Eli lifts her arms and pulls her shirt off gently. There are bandages wrapped tightly around her chest and I kneel behind them as Eli pulls her braids over her shoulder and ties them up so they don’t get in our way. I lick the blood off her back. Eli gasps as he sees the words. “Slut” “whore” “tranny” “freak” “bitch” are just a few of them. I lick the last of the blood off her back as-

“I think we thought wrong, Lai. I don’t think the stranger is a girl. The bandages and these words don’t seem like a girl..” Eli tells me. 

Eli pulls the stranger’s braids into a high messy bun and tries to use a knife to cut the bandages off his chest. Eli’s hands are shaking and the knife slips and cuts the stranger several times but he doesn’t even flinch. Eventually Eli gives the knife to me because my hands are steady. I cut through the bandages with my claws, holding the knife in my teeth. The stranger’s entire chest is bruised terribly. 

I pull bandages from our bag and wrap them around his torso, skipping his chest because I know wrapping his chest could further hurt his ribs. Eli told me that in the store. It’s obvious his ribs are already badly broken and I’m surprised he hasn’t punctured a lung yet. I clasp the bandage. 

“When he wakes up we need to get him to a hospital.” The statement is sudden but I agree with Eli. The stranger’s eyes begin to open and he looks panicked. “Who are you? Why do I have 2 weird girls standing over me?”

“You ran into our alley and then collapsed. I’m Elaine Hilt, I think, and this is Elijah Rockwell.”

“You’re Elaine Hilt… that can’t be right. That was my…” He trails off. “My name is Matthew Hilt.” Oh, Matthew sounds like a human boy name. It was when they gave it to me. I guess he is a boy then. Eli was right. Hilt was my human last name, I think. I just remembered, it’s why I introduced myself like that. “And I think I’m your brother. You look like the other person in the picture.” I’m confused. My brother? He smells like a human-wolf, though, and the story does sound believable. He also looks almost exactly like me. And Matt was my name before. I think I did have a twin, but she was a sister. He could be like me and Eli though. He looks almost exactly like me, but thinner with more bruises and scars.

I look at him. “Can I come towards you?” I ask. He nods. I walk over and sniff his hand and shoulder cautiously. He smells trustworthy. I nod. “Fine. This is Eli, my friend. The wolves are Silver and Snowflake, the husky is Sky, the reptiles are Rope, Smaug, Noose, Noodle, Kazul, Mooshu, and Cimorene.” I point to each pet. “the cats are Jax, Shiro, Lance,Pidge, Keith, and Hunk. The floofy dog is Coran and the Papillon is Allura. The gold dog is Ashe.” I list. “Eli, can I keep him?” 

“Sure. I don’t think he should go back wherever he was.”

I pull the band out of his bun and the braids fall around his shoulders. Eli pulls the scissors out of his bag and pulls Matt’s braids into a loose low ponytail before cutting through them all. We comb through the rest of his hair until the braids are all unraveled and his hair is wavy. Eli cuts it into a haircut somewhat like the red paladin from that show we saw merchandise for in the store. It’s not perfect, but it’s the best we have for now. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this but we really should take you to a human hospital.”

“Please no. Please don’t, they’ll put me back in the system.” He whimpers, his face one of pure terror. 

“I hacked it as soon as you got here. We’re both legally emancipated and our names have been changed. The girls never existed.” Eli says. “Your sister is right, Matt. Now that our records are changed and they can’t put us back in the system, we all should be checked in a hospital. We might even get your bad placements and my dad arrested.” Eli points out.

The animals are all watching quietly with the occasional whimper, pant, meow, purr, or hiss. It’s starting to get dark outside but I take the huge wagon we stole, fill it with blankets as padding, and pick up Matt and place him in it. We-me, Eli, Sky, and Matt in the wagon, walk to the nearest hospital, a large, extravagant but sterile building, and pull the wagon up to the front desk. “Hello. My brother has been attacked and needs immediate medical attention. I believe he has several broken ribs. If you could direct me to the emergency room, please?” I ask. The woman looks up and sees us, me in my short shorts, barefoot with dreadlocks and a cropped tank shirt in almost winter, Eli in sports pants and a paint splattered ratty t-shirt, and pulling a wagon with a bandaged and blood covered- the blood was seeping through the bandages now- but still alive body on it, with a seizure support dog, and asks us to “please wait for just a moment while I call a doctor, they’ll be with you as soon as we can.” She talks into a black device and after what feels like hours - but is probably only a minute or so - a doctor walks out. “Would you three kids please follow me?” They ask. I pull the wagon and follow him through twisting halls, memorizing the path as we go in case we need to escape. Eventually we’re led into a room with a bed inside. The doctor asks us to “please gently lift the injured boy onto the bed.” I know it’s a small thing but hearing him called a boy despite his obviously visible not flat chest makes me happy. I lift him as gently as I can manage, suppressing a wince of sympathy every time he whimpers in pain. 

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~*a week later*~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—

Matt was released yesterday after we promised not to let him move too much. I can’t sleep, I’m too tense so I crawl out and stand guard, but Eli and Matt fall asleep after a while, Matt sleeping in the wagon so he doesn’t get hurt more from the uneven ground. A short while after they fall asleep Matt starts to whine and cry out like an injured pup. I go over and try to gently shake him awake to soothe him but as soon as he wakes up his arm flails out and hits me in the face and he tries to back away from me, scared of me and becoming more panicked as he gets tangled in the blanket.

“Matt! Matt, it’s okay. Matthew, it’s your sister. It’s Lainey.” I call from where I’m standing a few feet away. 

“I won’t touch you unless you let me, okay, I’m standing a few feet back, but I need you to calm down for me. Can you try to do that? Can I come closer?” He doesn’t look at me but he nods so I walk a bit closer and kneel next to him. 

“Breathe with me, okay? In, 1, 2, 3, 4. Now out, 1, 2, 3, 4.” I exaggerate my breathing until he copies me. 

“Now open your eyes, okay? Can you do that for me?” 

He opens his eyes. 

“Now name 5 things you see, 4 things you can touch, 3 you hear, 2 you smell, and 1 you can taste.” 

“I see you, Elijah, the stars, the wall, and Sky.”

“Now touch” I prompt, pushing him down gently with a hand on his shoulder as he tries to sit up. 

“The ground, the blanket, my hair, can you please hug me?” He asks. 

I wrap my arms above his shoulders gently so I don’t hit any of his bruises.  
“Hear.” I say in the same quiet tone. 

“Right. Um, your Voice, the cars on the road, Eli’s sniffling.” 

“What can you smell?” I ask. 

“The car exhaust and you.”

“One thing you can taste?” 

“Blood, I was biting my tongue.” He says. 

“Let me see.” He sticks out his tongue and there’s a deep mark across it. 

“That’s really deep but tongues heal quickly. This might seem really weird but can I bite you?” 

“Um, why?” He looks at me oddly. 

“Our real parents were werewolves. Mum bit me and half turned me properly but you got taken before either of them could bite you and then mum got kidnabbed by a hunter and momma got lost before Momma could fully turn me. Our aunt offered to fully turn me but not until I found you and asked you. A bite only turns on the full moon. Which is tonight. And it takes 2 bites from family to fully turn someone.” 

“Um… sure I guess.” He mumbles. I pull his hair off his neck and bite the side of his neck by his shoulder. When I release my jaw he shivers as I lick the blood off my teeth. 

“What the heck?!” I turn around and see Eli staring at us. 

“Eli it’s not what-“ 

“are you a supernatural too? I thought you were just a girl raised by wolves!” He shrieks. 

The words hang in the air until I can process them fully, but still only one word registers. “Too?” I ask.

He smiles, his teeth look normal. But then he opens his mouth further and ejects his fangs. His scent changed. “You’re a Vampire?!” I screech.

He smiles with his mouth closed apologetically. “Surprise?” 

“My sister is a half werewolf and her boyfriend is a vampire, my parents were werewolves, I’m part werewolf, and the supernatural is real. Anything else?” Matt asks

“I’m a shapeshifter.” I look at him. “All supernaturals are to varying degrees. Some can only change small things like hair or eye color, others can completely change their appearance but not their gender, and the strongest, like vampires and werewolves can change species and biological sex with practice. Werewolves aren’t affected by the moon cycle, we shift whenever we want, but the pack bite only works on the full moon.” 

Eli blinks at me. “I can do that?!? That would make life so much easier! How do you do it?” 

“Focus on the appearance you want and concentrate on shifting your features. You probably can’t shift your sex yet -like I did-“ I mumble that part “but I think you could probably shift your chest if you concentrated really hard. Make it smaller. Maybe shift your face if you tried.” I demonstrate by making my dreadlocks several inches longer. “Can I have the brush? I can’t shift it from tangled to smooth.” Eli hands it to me and I start brushing the end of one of the ropes of hair. He sits cross legged on the blanket and scrunches his face into one of concentration. 

“Eli.” He looks over at me.

“Take off your binder before you try it.” He nods. I realize something. “Wait, why were you sleeping in your binder? You know that can hurt you, Eli! I don’t want you getting hurt if we can help it.”

“I didn’t mean to, I was just really tired.” He pulls off his shirt and then his binder and goes back to concentrating. His chest slowly shrinks and his figure grows less slim and healthier looking. He looks like a strong teenage boy. He opens his eyes and looks down at his chest. 

“I did it!” He laughs before slumping back. “It’s exhausting.”

“You did it!” Matt and I cheer. 

“Can I do that?” Matt asks. 

“After about a month from the pack bite you should be able to but we should wait until all your injuries are healed, so several months.”

Eli pushes himself up and scooches back so he could lean against the Wall if he wanted to.

I wince as I pull particularly hard on one of my dreads, but continue brushing and untangling them. 

Eli sighs before leaning against the wall and concentrating again. He winces and cries out in pain several times but doesn’t stop concentrating. After almost an hour, in which me and Matt talk about random things, eat breakfast- a dry human food called Cheerios-, and Matt helps me brush my hair, he finally stops, smiling tiredly. “That hurt like a bitch, but I did it.” 

“Shifted your sex? I’m surprised, that took me a lot of practice.” I say.

Eli looks at me. “Took you a…” his face is confused. “What?”

“When I shifted my sex. I successfully managed it permanently when I was 6, I started practicing shifting small traits when i was about 4 human years old.” 

“I-what-you-huh? You’re trans too?” Matt looks at me.

“What is Trans?” I look at them.

“When you were thought to be one gender at birth based on your sex, but feel like another, like Eli and myself, and, I’m guessing, you.” Matt explains. “People like Eli and-again, I think-you, are called Transsexual, having changed your sex. People like me, who haven’t had the chance to or can’t or don't want to change their sex but still feel like a different gender than that associated with their sex are transgender.”

“Oh. Then I suppose yes, I would be classified as transsexual.” New human words are fun but confusing.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Eli looks as if he hadn’t slept in days, probably from over exhausting himself by shifting completely after nearly a week of little nourishment and even less comfortable rest.

“You need to eat breakfast first but then yes. If you hide yourself and the animals properly, I could take Matt for a proper haircut. Eli, did you have a little boy the first time I was with you?”

“Yeah, but my brother Jeremiah died, papa said you pulled him into your cage and killed him. And all my kids, I had 3, have been put into foster care and orphanages. Papa wouldn’t let me keep them. Wouldn’t let me protect them.” He looks about to cry.

“... we’ll find them.” I can’t tell him yet that the boy is alive, that I didn’t kill him. If I couldn’t find the kid after i told him, it’d break him. “Go to bed.”

“Matt, we’re going out. Getting you a haircut.” 

Matt jumps up, wincing as he bumps his still-bruised-but-no-longer-broken-due-to-his-new-wolf-healing rib against a dumpster. 

“Yess!” He cheers. “Can i please take Noose with me?” 

“Sure.” I grab the snake and drape her around Matt’s neck.

We walk back to the hair salon. 

The lady at the desk remembers me. “You’re the Freak that came in with the Rockwell kid. Her dad’s been looking for her.” 

“His ‘father’ hurt him for years, kidnapped me twice, and will go to jail soon. I’m here to get my brother a haircut, not to be harassed.”

The hairstylist calls for the next person and I drag Matt over. She has long, ginger pigtails with purple and green ends. “For him.” I help him sit on the chair, placing a cushion behind his back for his ribs. 

“And what would you like, sir? I think we should probably wash your hair first. If it’s not too intrusive, what happened? You’re scarred and bruised and you look like you haven’t washed your hair in weeks.”

The question is obviously directed towards both of us. “Foster system, forest, and street life.” I answer. “Him in the foster system, I’m a forest raised orphan, and we currently live alone. Stop growling, Matt, she’s trustworthy.”

“Matt. What’s your name, strange girl?”

“Elaine.”

“Elaine and Matt. Those were the names of my children. I’m Matilda. My wife, their mother Tamara, died shortly after our wedding. Killed by her father, and the kids disappeared not long after that.” She takes the picture I have up on the phone we got for Matt. “Hair cut like this, Matt?” She shows him the picture and he nods. “You’re both wolves like Tim-Tam and vampires like me, and you have the scent of a vampire on you. If you don’t mind my asking, do you have a picture of your family?” 

‘Show us a picture first.’ Matt signs and I begin to translate but she sighs. 

“I know sign. My daughter was mute. Your brother reminds me of her. Looks like her too. Exactly like she would, seeing as he’s trans. My wallet is in my back pocket, my phone is too, password ****. There are pictures of my family.” 

I retrieve her phone and unlock it, scrolling to her oldest pictures. One especially catches my attention. I pull it up. “Matt.” I show him the phone. He blinks. He catches my gaze in the mirror. 

“Alright, done.” She finishes his hair. He continues staring at the phone as she takes the cape off him. Eventually he breaks his gaze away and hands the phone back to Matilda. ‘This is Mom?’ He signs. I pull Matt’s picture out of my pocket and hand it to her with the open phone. 

“They’re a match.” I say, “and Tamara works at the club we stay next to. She’s a musician, I’ve heard her announced and seen her. We just didn’t know how to approach her.”

‘When do you get off your shift today?’ Matt asks.

“6:00. Meet me here at 5:50, you can bring your vampire if you want.” She straightens the bow in her hair.

“We will” I promise before we turn to leave.

“Wait, ‘Laine!” Matilda calls. I turn back.

“Can I braid your hair before you go, Boo?” I sit in the chair and she pulls my hair into a complicated braided bun. I get up and hug her. 

“Thanks, mom.” I whisper, and I mean it. I haven’t known her very long, but being with her feels right. Calling her mom feels right.

“Let’s Go, Matt.” I say, before switching to sign. ‘We need to tell Eli about this.’ 

Matt follows me back to our alley. Eli is sleeping. “We’ll tell him later.” We agree. I look at our picture again. “I’ll be right back.” I promise. “Rest. Get in bed.” He climbs into the wagon.

I make myself taller, my hair turning the darker blonde that mum’s is without messing up the bun mom did. I walk into the club she works at with the picture. “Does anybody have a pen?” I call, and somebody hands me one. I write on the back of the picture. ‘Tim-Tam- we miss you and we’ll see you tonight, love always, Tillie, Lainey, and Matt’ I walk up to the bar. “Hey, is Tamara playing tonight?” The bartender nods. “Great, is she here now?” Another nod. “Where?” He points down the bar. I walk over and sit next to her. “Tamara?” 

She doesn’t look up. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” 

“I have something for you I think you’ll want. Who put the ring on your finger?” I point to the ring on her left hand. 

“Doesn’t matter. Dead.”

“Did you 2 have any children?” I ask.

“Also dead. Look, why are you interrogating me?”

“Like I said. I have something for you. Sent by a… Matilda Ridgewell, to her wife, Tamara. Her special Tim-Tam.” I hand her the picture, the writing facing towards her. 

She slams it down on the bar. “Is this some kind of joke, kid? I told you, they’re dead.”

“Turn it over.” She does. 

“Three people had copies of this picture. Me, my Tillie, and the one in my kids’ room. Where did you get this?” She still hasn’t looked at me. I shift back to my normal height, tears building in my eyes.

“Stop staring into your fucking Smirnoff and fucking look at me, Tamara!” I snap, my voice cracking as the tears start to fall. Her head snaps up, black eyes staring into black eyes. We stare at each other, nearly identical appearances staring at each other.

“Stop teasing me. They died 13 years ago, a week before their first birthday. She’s dead. I watched a hunter kill them.”

“That was a nightmare. Mom thought you died. She’s coming here tonight. Follow me.”

“No.” She says, looking away from me.

I grab her Smirnoff, down the rest of it, and grab her hand, pulling her out of the club with enhanced strength. I drag her into the alley until she’s staring at Matt, who’s laying on the padded wagon. Eli is still asleep behind the wagon.

“Why do you look like a female Matthew and why does this kid look like my Lainey should?” Tam asks. “And who’s the kid covered in pups and cats?

“We’re both trans, somehow took each other’s names without realizing. I’m Lainey, this is Matt. The kid back there is my boyfriend Eli. He’s a vampire. Your gig doesn’t start until 7,you’re coming with me.” I grab Matt and pull mum with my other hand until we’re back at the hair salon. Mum stares through the window at mom for a moment before I push Matt in. “Go get mom’s attention.” 

He walks up to her and taps her shoulder. I see her tell him to wait and he stands next to her until she finishes the person she’s working on’s hair. He points out the window, tugging on her sleeve again and signing an explanation, and as she looks through the window she drops her scissors as her hands fly to her mouth in shock. Matt picks them up and sets them on the counter. She looks like she’s about to start happy crying. She runs out the door and flings herself at mum. “Tim tam?! I thought you were dead, don’t scare me like that again!” She screams, pulling out of mum’s arms and hitting her. She starts crying and hugs her again. “I thought you were dead.” She keeps repeating it.

Mum still doesn’t look like she believes it’s real. “No, no, I’m drunk and hallucinating again. I’ll wake up and it’ll be fake again. Just like every other time.”

Mom looks at me. “You smell like Smirnoff. Laineyboo, what did you do?” She looks like she’s about to start yelling and Matt is hiding behind me, looking terrified. 

“Mom I know you’re mad but please don’t yell. Mum wouldn’t follow me so i finished her drink and dragged her here.”

“Mum. It’s real.” Matt whispers, looking at her as she pulls Matilda into a kiss.

“I usually can’t touch you guys in hallucinations, you disappear before I reach you. But it seems too good to be true.”

Matilda runs into the small shop and has a fast conversation with desk lady. “She’s not happy about it, but she let me go. Show me your life, kid.” I drag them back to our alley and Matt follows us. 

“Lainey, Matt, who’s this?” Eli asks.

“Our parents.” Matt whispers.

“Your… well, I guess you’re going to live with them now. I’ll be alone again.”

“Are you crazy kid? Nuh uh, you’re living with us. If this is a hallucination, it’s the realest I’ve had, and I’m holding on as long as i can. If you make my kid happy, you’re good with me.” Mum says before looking at her watch. “Shit it’s 6:50. I gotta get back inside. I’ll convince them to let you in.”

“No need. Eli has a fake I.D. and I can shift to look like before. Matty can get in with me. I hope.”


	2. Lainey

Full Name: Lainey Ridgewell (Born Mathew John Ridgewell)  
Title: Ms.  
Nickname: Lai-Lai (by Lizzie)  
Sex: Female  
Gender identity/Expression: transsexual demigirl  
Race/species: Werewolf/vampire  
Age(and how old they look): 13, almost 14 (11)  
Orientation/Sexual preference: Omnisexual  
Height: 5’1”  
Weight: 110 lbs.  
Eye color(s): very light gray  
Contacts: eventually yes, lilac  
Glasses: shortly yes, simple black frames  
Face shape: pointed  
Describe their eyes: large and young looking  
Describe their nose: small  
Describe their lips: small and pink  
Ears(pointed, cat, etc.): pointed and furry, large and stick out from her head wolfishly, higher than human ears, but hides them by shifting fully human or putting a special headband with holes for her ears and fake human ears on  
Body build: very slim, but muscular and can lift several times her own body weight  
Body abnormalities: her ears are on top of her head and furry and wolffish and she has a wolf tail and long, claw-like nails  
Extra extremities(Another arm, tail, horns etc.): She has a grey wolf tail a lot of the time but hides it by shifting fully human or tucking it under a sweater or into her jean shorts  
Hair color(s): Silver-blonde  
Hair length: never been cut, so nearly 6 feet  
Hair style: dreads in a braid, looped up so the end rests against her neck, eventually brushes them out and keeps her hair down or in a thick braid. It should trail on the ground but the end floats about an inch or so from the ground in a loop, defying gravity so it doesn’t get dirty  
Skin/fur color(s): white skin, but platinum silver blonde fur when she shifts  
Complexion: Pale white  
Patterns/designs(on skin/fur and where): the bottoms of her front left leg when shifted is black  
Scars: her entire face is covered in deep scars from various attacks from opposing wolf clans  
Birthmarks(and what they are/were): a white heart over her pulse point  
Tattoos(what they are and where): a white wolf on her upper arm she was born with. It will disappear sometimes and a white wolf will be standing next to her.   
Piercings(what they are and where): her upper right ear has a small silver piercing from her first time captured by the same family, when she escaped. She was 7.  
Mental state: Sane?  
Personality snapshot: shy and terrified of humans until she meets her future boyfriend, Eli, when she opens up to Him but is still shy in public.  
Most prominent personality trait: after Eli teaches her to talk she will not stop asking questions about the newest human thing she sees  
Best traits of her personality: she’s cautious but curious  
Worst traits of their personality: she will not stop asking questions  
Current faith(religion): none  
Current quirks: has this habit of biting her lip and tilting her head cutely  
Alignment(good, evil, etc.): good  
Relationship status(Single, married, dating, etc.): dating  
Occupation: Barista at a local coffee shop  
Good habits: she is cautious around new people until they prove trustworthy  
Bad habits: cannot lower her gODDAMN VOICE  
Other: transsexual and has used her shifter abilities to maintain a female form since a very young age


	3. Chapter 3

Full Name: Elijah Ridgeway (Born Elizabeth Jane Rosalyn Rockwell)  
Title: Mx. Or Mr.  
Nicknames: Eli, Jay  
Sex: Female (has a clitoris piercing that becomes a piercing at the tip of his dick when he shifts his sex eventually)  
Gender identity/Expression: transmasculine trans boy  
Race/species: vampire  
Age(and how old they look): 15, almost 16 (looks 14)  
Orientation/Sexual preference: panromantic asexual trans boy  
Height: 5’3”   
Weight: 80 lbs.  
Eye color(s): white  
Contacts: yes, green  
Glasses: sometimes yes, simple red frames  
Face shape: pointed  
Describe their eyes: white but wears green contacts  
Describe their nose: small  
Describe their lips: thin and pink  
Ears(pointed, cat, etc.): slightly pointed  
Body build: unhealthily slim  
Body abnormalities: albinism  
Extra extremities(Another arm, tail, horns etc.): Sharp canine teeth like fangs  
Hair color(s): dyed black with purple and blue streaks and white roots  
Hair length: almost 5 feet in the beginning but then really short  
Hair style: Down or single braid  
Complexion: White (albino)  
Patterns/designs(on skin/fur and where): his skin is completely white  
Scars: whip lashes on his back from a leather belt  
Birthmarks(and what they are/were): a transmasculine symbol on his lower back  
Tattoos(what they are and where): a transgender flag on his calf (eventually)  
Piercings(what they are and where): ears and septum   
Mental state: Sane?  
Personality snapshot: kind and patient but will have mood swings and become extremely violent or sad  
Most prominent personality trait: undiagnosed bipolar and hyper, antisocial or very friendly, good judge of character, excellent gaydar  
Best traits of their personality: patient   
Worst traits of their personality: he is Aspergers, bipolar, ADHD, epileptic, claustrophobic, and has high Anxiety and Asthma (all undiagnosed with self trained animals for his epilepsy, anxiety, and Aspergers)  
Current faith(religion): none  
Current quirks: stims for his autism and fidgets a lot  
Alignment(good, evil, etc.): good  
Relationship status: dating  
Occupation: barista at the same local coffee shop as Lainey  
Good habits: very friendly, good with animals  
Bad habits: doesn’t usually eat  
Other: has a lot of service animals, all trained for different things. 

Story:The teens steal things sometimes, or con others into buying things for them by using their homelessness to make people pity them. Sometimes they buy things, as Eli stole his dad’s wallet and changed his bank password, but when they can steal, they save money despite having millions of dollars. His family was wealthy and he uses their money.


	4. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add more later

Full Name: Matthew Hilt (Born Elaine Jennifer Hilt)  
Title: Mr  
Nickname: Matty  
Sex: female  
Gender identity/Expression: androgynous trans boy  
Race/species: dormant werewolf, currently only vampire  
Age(and how old they look): 13, almost 14 (12)  
Orientation/Sexual preference: gay poly (bottom sub with a daddy/baby, master/sir/pet kink)  
Height: 5’1”  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Eye color(s): light grey  
Contacts: no  
Glasses: yes, cracked, taped, and broken black metal  
Face shape: pointed  
Describe their eyes: large and young  
Describe their nose: small  
Describe their lips: small and pink  
Ears(pointed, cat, etc.): pointed  
Body build:  
Body abnormalities:  
Extra extremities(Another arm, tail, horns etc.):  
Hair color(s): fading blue with patches of purple and ginger-blond roots  
Hair length: chin length  
Hair style: frames his face sometimes but usually styled in spikes  
Skin/fur color(s): light skin  
Complexion: light tanned skin  
Patterns/designs(on skin/fur and where):  
Scars:  
Birthmarks(and what they are/were):  
Tattoos(what they are and where):  
Piercings(what they are and where):  
Mental state: Sane?  
Personality snapshot:  
Most prominent personality trait:  
Best traits of her personality:  
Worst traits of their personality:  
Current faith(religion): none  
Current quirks:  
Alignment(good, evil, etc.):  
Relationship status(Single, married, dating, etc.):  
Occupation: normal kid (finally) but soon student  
Good habits:  
Bad habits: 

Backstory: he lived alone in the streets after being abused by most of his foster parents his entire life because and kicked out by his current placement for being trans and spent his time trying to find the other kid in the pictures of when he was younger. Matt had his own money and some he’d been taking from his different guardians for a while, so he can buy large necessities 


End file.
